Love, Bella
by 501Cub
Summary: Told in the form of correspondences: mails, texts, IMs and other hand writtien sentiments, this is a story about friendship that grows but not without a few twists that can change both parties lives forever. A Rosie Dunne inspired fiction. Bella & Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I sat across from Jimmy Deans, the nastiest and meanest boy in the sixth grade. Jimmy turned his face to the left so he could look at me. I stared back at him in expectance. He looked like he was about to say something then he shrugged, dug his nose and ate it.

I felt myself gagging. That nasty son of a --.

I tore out a leaf from my purple binder book and scribbled to my friend, Edward Cullen.

**Yo dandruff guy! I agree with you officially now. Jimmy Deans is the most disgusting guy ever; he just picked his nose like he was having a fucking party in there + ate it!!!!!!!!!! Right now he's playing with his spit. I can't believe Ms. Abrams moved me from you to put me at the back here. I'm stuck with retards. Cootie Carrie, Prissy Priscilla and captain fucktard himself (Jimmy). How're you doing up there? Did Ms. Abrams pass wind after 10? Sam said she used to. Directly at 10: 15! ha! I don't believe that! But, she seems genuinely happy to be in your seat, Sam is. I need a saviour.**

**B.S.**

**Do you know B.S. stands for Bull Shit, Bella? And stop calling me dandruff guy... I have never had dandruff and you know it! Jealous bitch. How can you NOW officially believe that Jimmy Deans is an asshole? And I am so sorry you're having a tough time at the back of the class (what's new?). Yeah right, as if! And Ms. Abrams is lovely. She always breaks her chalk and has to pick it up. No gas there. I don't know what Sam was talking about. It must be herself she was smelling. Anyway, stop it with curse words. It's painful to see how much like me you're getting. Fuck out ranger.**

**E.C.**

The cafeteria was crowded with its usual hype. I sat with Edward playing nintendo.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you beat the lady with the stick?"

"Err... take away her stick, it turns her into an old hag and then you press the L button to spit on her. Spit totally destroys hags."

"Oh? I wonder..."

"Hmm?" I said my eyes trained on my Pokemon game.

"If it'll work on you..."

I looked up at him, his expression was so innocent, he was playing his DS intently with a careful nonchalance. I narrowed my eyes and ground my teeth putting away my game. He looked up suddenly his expression amused.

"Are you okay Bella love?" He cooed in a sickly sweet baby voice. My teeth grew on edge and I spoke very slowly.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I demanded, smoke coming out in poofs of clouds at my ears and nostrils.

"Er... nothing?" Nervous, ey?

I shrugged and acted like I was recollecting myself, "Oh so you didn't call me a hag?"

He shook his head looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"Oh, good. I thought... Something must be wrong with me."

He laughed and resumed 'Sugarland Grannies', the game my step-dad had made. His project had been turned down though because the people at R.C.A (Reynold's Creative Arts) had thought it too dark and at the same time seriously amateur and disturbing. Hells! It was a brilliant game and lots of the kids in school loved to rent it out. Now, Edward was addicted to it and I just _loved _taking his money. Ah, life.

I eyed him carefully as he laughed again to himself and muttered 'seriously' under his breath but I knew that _he knew_ I could hear him.

I got up fast as lightning and punched his bony arm. He winced and almost dropped his game.

"MOSES! What the hell was _that_?" He exclaimed rubbing his arm and screwing up his eyes.

My knuckles hurt but I wasn't going to squirm about it in front of him.

I picked up my tin of Dr. Pepper from the table and pulled on the bendy straw but all the while enjoying the cooling relief the cold and condensation from the liquid gave my right fist.

After a sip I smiled refreshed, "Ah! HAHA! That's for calling me a hag."

His hand was still massaging the arm underneath the long sleeved jersey.

"Gosh. You messed up my pecks."

I snorted and then stopped short as I saw him grabbing his messenger bag and swing it over his body.

"I was kidding around." I stared.

"You kid hard. I don't want to play with you anymore. HEY STEVE! YOU GOING OUT?"

I stared at him still and Steve shouted yes over the noise of the cafe. He told him to wait and as he passed me he paused a little to say, "I'm kidding too, Bells. Stop hyperventillating. Though I guess it may be hard to lose a friend when it's your _only_ friend. Not that I would know how it feels to be a social reject."

I pulled a middle finger out and he pointed to his heart and mouthed, 'it hits me right here.'

Then he started hauling back something in his throat. It sounded really horrible.

"Oh God Bella. Move! I feel a spit ball coming! Mm- a HUGE one! Bella! MOVE!!! I mean it!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly as he retreated backwardly just as slowly. He still looked like he was lurching.

"Fuck you, Edward," I said in a soft, calm voice, "fuck you."

He threw his arms open and grinned widely, "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

He spun around to meet Steve and I sat down to my horrendous self with absolutely noone to bother me every 5 minutes about how to kill something in my game. Boring.

I knew exactly where Edward was going. He was going to baseball 'practice' down the road at the town's diamond cut field. _Girls, _who hardly had the right to call themselves that, paraded that field in mini skirts and tight fitted denim jackets.

Since Edward had hit the terrible tens he no longer thought girls were demons with bad breath and ugly triangular assets but as pink, talking (well not so much the talking), walking, hot and ready water balloons waiting in abundance for him.

He wasn't so far off. The girls here in Forks Elementary were bubble-gum-chewing-air-heads who threw a hissy fit if they had a zit on their noses' and they all revolved around the most popular boy in school. My social opposite and best friend, Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked home from school the week before we graduated elementary because Edward claimed he would miss the teachers and had stayed behind to take pictures of them and at such had missed the bus. He wasted majority of the film in his camera on Ms. Abrams.

He had thrown down Ms. Abrams' purse (entirely accidental, he claimed) and he said a bunch of unmentionables rolled out. She was so flustered and embarass she didn't even see or hear the click and flash of his camera as it took a close up of her ass.

I came in the class afterward and he was annoyed when I cleared my throat. I never got to see the unmentionables but she did seem pretty red faced.

Edward told me to take a picture of the two of them standing in front of the black board and when I was about to take it he gestured to me, oblivious to Ms. Abrams, to lower the camera to her breasts and his face. I had cluck my tongue at this but took the picture. They took two more pictures like this one with him and his tongue poked out at the side like he was licking it and the other with his hand cupped subtly under her breasts.

I giggled so hard at that that Ms. Abrams looked down and my, did she look angry and bewildered to see Ed's hand. His face looked red and unapologetic. I took the picture and ran out with Edward in close pursuit.

Edward was still laughing as we rounded the corner to his house, his bag cross-body, and his empty camera around his neck by a strap. He had stopped at the photo studio to develop his film.

"I bet you're gonna be so scared to go back to school Monday! You little idiot."

"Well you're in as much shit as I am because you TOOK the picture and we wouldn't have been caught if you could have kept your amusement to yourself."

I stuck my tongue out, my foot aching to kick him in the shin or somewhere a little further up.

He skipped up to the first house in the neighbourhood... the only house in his neighbourhood. The Cullens' had so much land that there weren't any neighbours for miles.

The gates swung open and we waved to Greg, the security who was in charge of the admittance and exiting of visitors and occupants at the Cullen Mansion. He nodded and the gate swung close as we raced up the long driveway up to the front porch.

Edward made it first and he looked down at me pitifully as I run-walked up to the first step, breathless.

The white house was always impressive to me as a child and also embarassingly intimidating in comparison to my own ordinary house in Oak but unlike houses that seemed to get smaller as you grew, this house impossibly got bigger and bigger every time I came over to Edward's.

Maybe it was because they kept extending.

The giant glass windows or more likely, walls, in front were like a reflective mirror when the bright moon light or sun shone on it.

Esme came out and smiled as she saw me. She had a glass of water, waiting expectantly for me to drop to my knees and beg through my pale, blistered lips for something to quench my thirst.

I gobbled the water and when I was done an 'ah' of satisfaction escaped my lips. Esme smiled and ushered us inside. The rain clouds were beginning to form. Oh, peaches and cream! Trust that a sunny day would stay here in _FORKS_.

Esme and Carlisle weren't Ed's biological parents. Ed's parents lived far away. That's what Edward had told me when we were playing in the park when he was seven. Before he would have gotten mad anytime someone talked about his _real _parents but now he just admitted as easily as people on TV that they were dead. But, his attitude afterward would be very quiet. Very worrying if you knew Edward because he was _not _quiet.

It was hard: thinking that someone had adopted Edward. Especially Esme and Carlisle. Had it not been for the obvious physical difference you would never know he was adopted. But, Esme couldn't have children. Ed had told me this.

We ran up the swerving carpetted staircase, Esme had designed, and up the second floor hall to Edward's room at the end.

Edward's room looked nothing like the average bedroom. It was almost as big as the entire downstairs of my house. He had more games, I noticed as his bronze head darted off to the 'Game Arcade' of his room.

"Oh did I tell you Dad is getting me a Samboan drum?"

I didn't answer, I was looking around, amazed as always.

His bed was in the very centre, big and black and gold with a gold comforter on the ground. I kicked off my shoes to dig my toes in the thick, _soft_, gold carpet spread from wall to wall. He had a drumset, keyboard and guitars in one corner. His computers in another and his comic books and endless shelves of music were all over the left wall. it was impossible that he had listened to all of that. Below that was a record player and an expensive looking stereo. The ones that played five different CDs at once on shuffle. Doors opened up at the southern wall to an impressive walk in closet and the northern wall had an amazing view through the Cullens' grounds and the thick emerald forest behind it that looked small and distant from this height.

I sat at the drumset, my eyes worshipping the solid red sticks in my hand, I stroked it.

"Practicing?" he asked, suddenly in front of me, his bed- head cocked to the side.

You could not deny that there was a hidden meaning in his words. I dropped the sticks and closed my eyes in deep concentration so that I wouldn't tell him what I had to tell him. Esme could come in at anytime.

He chuckled, "So, beat that thing out girl!"

"No, we gave Alice a head ache the last time remember? And then she came in here screaming..."

He shuddered. Edward's pixie sized adopted elder sister was terrifying. She attended high school and she was a sophomore. She was incredibly popular and beautiful with small features but you couldn't deny the femininity that reeked from her short girly- spiked black hair to her dancing steps.

I liked Alice though. She was very cool except when she tries to force me into curling my hair and wearing ditsy little belted shirts she called sun dresses.

Edward had 1 other sibling. Emmett was his other adopted big brother. He was in college with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, in New Hampshire. Alice was dating Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper, who was a senior in Forks' High. I'd only met Rose and Jazz four times but already I felt as if I knew them and they were a part of this messed up family I had formed with Edward's.

"Okay. Well you can come hear me play piano downstairs...." he trailed off a smirk on his face. He was such a show off. Edward could play piano like a real life virtuoso and he knew that I loved to hear him play and would look at him like he was a fricking god for days.

Edward complained when Esme put food on his grand piano.

"Oh! You've killed it, mom!" he groaned and got up putting the food on a table on the other side of the room. He gestured for me to walk 10 feet over to the cookies, soda and chips. I blinked. Esme rolled her eyes and left the room humming to herself.

He took a cheese cloth and delicately rubbed off the condensation and crumbs. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as well as he started singing a lullaby to it and gave it a little pat. A horn blew in front and I recognized it to be my mom's beat up old Ford.

"Ey, Renee hath cometh for moi."

Edward only nodded, still carrying on like a moron. He always exclaimed that the piano was his only woman. As if he even had _other _women. Esme would kill him. I shouted good bye to Esme and as I exited the back door of the kitchen I saw Alice on her cell. She grinned and waved.

My book bag felt like flapping elephant skin packed with rocks. Heavy!

I grunted by the time I reached Renee's car and she asked if I had fun before I stumbled in. I grunted again and she laughed.

"I'd say that's a yeah."

As we passed throught the gates, Carlisle was coming in. His face looked strained between happy and guilty. They blew their hands at eachother and Carlisle looked at me, his tired face becoming instantly and wholly guilty.

What was that about?

I dashed my book bag on the ground as I reached home and sighed peacefully plopping on my bed face down. Phil wasn't home yet so dinner wouldn't start until then and thankfully no damn heavy metal for the rest of the afternoon.

I groaned as I heard my messenger zing as someone instant messaged me. I had barely gotten any sleep. Only two hours.

I was naturally a light sleeper. Oh fuck, I should have turned my speakers off. I cursed into my bed spread about the absurdity of some people.... to wake a bitter old soul like me up!

Groggily I made my way up to the computer. It was Edward.

He had sent a bunch of other messages. Normally I would say 'be right back' and then go back to sleep but his messages seemed upset. They all claimed to be red letter but he had done this before when he was worried he was losing his _mojo_ when Sue Burns hadn't liked the chocolate he had left overnight in her desk locker in fifth grade for Valentine's. The chocolate had melted and smeared her books and stationary and ants had infested the area.

**EDWARD: do not go back to sleep, bella. please don't. bad news!**

**EDWARD: code red!**

**EDWARD: BELLA!!! I can't call you if you are using your net! fucking dial up**

**EDWARD: BELLA!! PLEASE!!! IF U DONT ANSWER, IM COMING OVERRR!!! BELLLLLLLLLLLLAA!!**

**BELLA: Go away.**

**EDWARD: BELLA!!! OMG. I WAS WORRIED PHIL HAD STRANGLED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.**

**BELLA: HaHa. Chortle. What's the emergency? I'm tired + hungry and u're writing in CAPS!**

**EDWARD: BELLA, WE'RE MOVING.**

**BELLA: eh?**

**EDWARD: YES, MOVING.... TO FLORIDA.**

**BELLA: ...........................................................................................................................**

**BELLA: ...................................................FLABBER-FUCKING-GAST..................................**

**EDWARD: STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING MY EYES**

**BELLA: FUCK YOUR BLOODY EYES!!!! **_**FUCK**_**! FUCK FUCK FUCK !!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before graduation and everyone was quite upset about Edward moving. Edward seemed really sad when he came back to class Monday and he didnt speak much, even Ms Abrams didn't say anything, I guess word got round.

The next day, however, he was back to his old self and it was easy to forget that he was migrating across the globe. OK. Maybe not the GLOBE, but the country. I remember thinking that he was so happy because he didn't have to go but then I found out that he had just accepted it. I was not very pleased.

Today, Edward and I took a break from school. He said he didn't want to listen to people discussing his going away party.

"Where do you want us to go?" I asked still in my school clothes. Renee wasn't aware of our plans. I felt awfully dressed down watching him in his outing clothes but he was indifferent as always.

We had meet up at an old pub called 'Adam and Eve'. Edward drummed his long white fingers on the desk and played with a coin in his other hand.

"Hmm, let's go... Spokane."

"You have to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. A bald guy with a nose piercing and a leather jacket turned around his face gritted up.

"Quiet it down, there!" he roared.

"Yeah," Edward muttered. "That's too far. Seattle?"

"Better but even if we can get your chauffeur to drive us there it would take four hours and _I _am suppose to be having an average of six hours of school per day. If I go home tomorrow morning, it might just raise the red light."

He nodded seriously. "Yes. But what do you mean _IF _we can get my chauffeur to drive us? We're all good there."

He flashed his cell and then settled back into thought. I nibbled on the end of my straw. "Maybe we can just walk around Forks?" I suggested, elevating my brows.

"Ha, yea and risk _YOU_ getting caught? Sounds appealing but I like you too much. Besides Forks is horrid, no one likes living here."

"I do."

"Liar," he accused, getting up in my face.

"Stop it! Your hair is tickling me!"

"See you're lying!"

"Am not!" I exclaimed trying to shove his grinning face away.

"Yes you are, when you lie you refer to the trivial to get away from it and you always look about the place, like now."

I tried to make eye contact. "I'm NOT!"

"You know Harry this is why I tell ya to have these damned kids outta yer Pub, here. Bloody nuisance. QUIET IT THE HELL DOWN!"

Edward and I both whipped our heads around and shouted in unison, "FINE!"

"Port Angeles?" I suggested.

Edward shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Well that's settled!"

We stood up at the same time and Edward left his coin on the table. When we were outside I turned on him.

"You're one lousy tipper!"

"Pssh, I'm probably their ONLY tipper, so they can't complain."

Sam, Edward's private driver, came around the bend five minutes later and we drove for an hour and a quarter hours. We killed the time by singing Spice Girls and playing Go Fish. We stopped in Sappho because Edward wanted to pick up something from there but he wouldn't show me what it was.

In Port Angeles we decided to go shopping for music and then we went to a farmer's market in First street. By the time we were done it was already one o clock. So, we decided to have Sam take us to Elwha to visit the Olympic Hotsprings.

It was all very quiet when we got that. Occasionally I would gush and gape at something like a fool but Ed would just look mildly fascinated. Edward grabbed my hand as we were heading back to the car. I looked at his face and he smiled feebly. I could tell something was on his mind.

"What's up?" I asked, slowing down.

"Nothing... I--" He looked away. "I wonder if you'll miss me when I'm gone."

It was the first time for the day that he had mentioned he would be in FL in just one more day.

I looked away too, my face getting red. I gulped. "I will. A lot. I don't know who I'm going to hang out with. Mom might ship me off to live in a convent..."

He laughed. When I looked over he was grinning. I relaxed. "That's really good. Not that I feel happy that you're going to be morbidly unhappy or anything..." But he was still smiling happily.

"Yeah," I muttered, suddenly feeling gloomy. "With you gone, noone will bother to look at me. The nunnery is probably the best place for me, you know. No guy will look at me the way you do, haha."

He chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about. Those other guys don't believe you're a girl. In fifth grade, when you wore that skirt on Valentine's Day, they were so shocked... I was so shocked."

"Huh. Well I guess, there goes my chance at every being kissed."

"C'mon. You'll get kissed." He mock-punched my arm and I winced.

"I won't."

"You sound genuinely worried about it. Why? You're only in elementary."

"So are you and everyone else our age, and you've all lost your mouth virginity," I whined, my bottom lip jutting out again.

Edward had stopped walking and he was looking at me apprehensively.

"What?" I asked, shifting my weight to my left foot.

"Come," he said and dragged me by the wrist towards a big spruce tree.

"What are we doing?"

"_I'm _going to give _you_ your first kiss," he admitted with a triumphant air about him.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed blushing. "NOT YOU!"

"Oh yes."

He was blocking my escape, an evil smile on his face. Both of his hands on either side of the tree and my face. I blinked rapidly as he inclined his head towards me.

"Can I have some room then?"

He shrugged. "No..."

He was very near, I could smell his sweet breath. My heart was pounding so hard and a cold sweat was breaking out on me. "I dunno what to do."

"Well maybe you can tilt your head a little," he suggested. His voice was very calm.

"Like this?" My head was in a 90 degree angle. He sighed and with both of his hands he forced my head into a more subtle angle.

He left one hand on my cheek and it scorched. His lips touched mine and I shivered. I could feel him smiling against my lips. It was very soft. His lips molded between mine and it was the sweetest damn thing ever! I thought of pink hippos in tu-tus, dancing spoons and singing stars in my mind and the smell of sunshine and the ocean. It was very short, too. He pulled away and looked at me, his eyes wide and bright. He looked like he was in awe or something. I placed my hand in the spot his was a moment ago.

"How was that?"

"Bad," I lied. "You're a bad kisser. Never do that again."

He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Edward,**

**I miss you. Why FLORIDA?? Have you ever watched that movie when that one guy made that totally legit and funny joke...uh what was it.... 'people don't grow up in Florida only oranges do'. **

**Graduation was a balls. It was more like a sad, teary eyed event instead of the happy occasion it should be. After all we are freed from elementary! I skipped the dance altogether as you know but I heard you were there and you enjoyed yourself quite a bit with Gloria Cren under the staircase. Don't ask how I know this. When my children ask me, 'Mom, how was your elementary formal and graduation?' I'll just shrug and say, 'Hmm, all I can remember is that some guy with a bouffant messed it up because his family decided they'd rather pick oranges than live in a small town'. Do you want to ruin it for my children, Edward?**

**Your piano misses you! I can't believe you left it behind. Sue misses you, Ms. Abrams misses you, Renee misses you, Steve misses you, Forks misses you, the rain misses you, the gel sellers in Washington miss you, I miss you. **

**(A/N: this line is striked thru) I don't know if you know (i have a feeling you know) but you are my only friend.****(A/N: this line is striked thru)**

******(A/N: this line is striked thru)** I don't know if you know but you're the best friend any one could ever have!**(A/N: this line is striked thru)**

**I hope you'll keep in contact with me. I don't want us to be nobodies in eachother's memories. **

**What will happen to me? Who will laugh at me when I spill chocolate milk down my white shirt on the first day of school? Who will fall down with me when I trip and fall over Jimmy Deans' leg? Who would later beat Jimmy Deans up at the back of the school with 3 other guys? Who will cheat in math with me? Who will help me shop on the net during computer class? Who'll I pass notes with? Who'll I get annoyed with for being a pervert? Who will stare at Ms. Abrams rear (God knows she doesn't drop the chalk anymore)? Who will introduce me to super random morons that they met on First Beach? Who will walk with me up the hall in high school and make me not feel like a complete idiot? Who will play nintendo with me? Who will go to the baseball pitch to look at girls who stuff they're bras with socks? WHO?**

**Love,**

**Bella Swan****.**

**Bella,**

**I can't really write a novel like you. So, here's a solution to your questions: get a friend or a hobby. **

**Oh! I was particularly amused with your first question and I'm disappointed you didn't realise that it wasn't just me but the entire school laughing at you so I don't think you should be too worried there. **

**Sorry, I reaaaaally have to go.**

**Carlisle has an important dinner thing with some important people amd apparently we are late.**

**Stay cool, Bella. I love you and miss you!**

**Edward.**

**p.s. What children?? You hate them.**

I flipped the dog eared square of paper over and over in my hands. So little words and yet the parting words made me feel sort of out of it. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw Edward's full pink lips, or his bright green eyes, or the sexy tangle of his messy red brown hair.

WHAT?! SEXY?! EDWARD?! NO!

I felt embarassed to even have myself catch my mind thinking that and I plopped into the rocking chair that looked out the front of the house. My laptop was on the ground. I kept looking at it.

It was such a good thing my mother had upgraded our internet connection to wireless. It had been two weeks since Edward and I talked and I was anxious. Today was our meeting to IM. He had one minute left. I read over his letter in his perfect cursive writing.

A sharp pang came from the computer. I smiled and reached over for the little grey computer just barely by my feet.

Lifting the little monitor I saw it was my mother.

**RENEE: bella, how are u?**

**BELLA: i'm good. **

**RENEE: any word from Edward yet? what are you doing?**

**BELLA: no. nothing. It's only been one minute though. And I'm wondering why you aren't doing the job you get so meagrely paid for.**

**RENEE: haha. I was checking my mail and I saw you were online. it's a slow day. and i'd like you to know that reception work pays fair! it's just entry level, hunny. better than the whole kindergarten affair. though i do miss those rugrats. **

**BELLA: ah, yes.**

**RENEE: oh well, i sense you are bored with me.**

**BELLA: not all!**

**RENEE: later, Bella. stop lying. **

_**Renee Dwyer has signed out.**_

Ah, well that was one escaped conversation. I closed my eyes and waited for the next pang. When it came it was one-thirty.

**EDWARD: hey girl!**

**BELLA: EDWARD! I thought you had forgot...**

**EDWARD: how could you think that of me (gasp)**

**BELLA: well, you **_**are**_** half an hour late.**

**EDWARD: but the main thing is that i'm here. so how are you?**

**BELLA: lost without you. Sam doesn't hang out with me anymore. she has a summer 'job'.**

**EDWARD: ha! what's the job?**

**BELLA: exactly what I want to know. **

**EDWARD: What the fuck? she wouldn't tell you?**

**BELLA: No. I heard through the grapevine that she's working Heidi Pume's. Cleans their pool and trims their hedges for 20 bucks a day! **

**EDWARD: Snap! Well I see a solution here--**

**BELLA: you're full of solutions these days.**

**EDWARD: (heh) I see a solution here: get yourself a filthy rich mudda fucker and trim their hedges, baby!**

**BELLA: the only ones I knew migrated to sunny world.**

**EDWARD: oh let your balls loose for a second! You have a month and a half before you return to school, get a summer job.**

**BELLA: and you? do you stop massaging your clit to get a summer job?**

**EDWARD: No. I am a little too preoccupied over here. you should see the babes! By the time this summer is over, there will be massaged clits all right. Floridian V's!**

**BELLA: Ugh! I can't believe I waited so long to talk to you and to hear** _**this**_**! You are one disgusting asshole! I think I'd rate Jimmy Deans higher up the chart.**

**EDWARD: you have to be kidding me. so what were you doing in the meanwhile?**

**BELLA: Oh GOD! I had the **_**wildest **_**thought ever!**

**EDWARD: HEH, do tell.**

**BELLA: i dunno what happened! I just started thinking about you and--**

**EDWARD: **_**again **_**Bella? Come on now. Stop it.**

**BELLA: Oh fuck it! And all of a sudden I start thinking you're hot! It must be the heat getting to me. Forks is being very unnaturally warm this summer.**

**EDWARD: oh... really? i feel insulted you never noticed this before.**

**BELLA: it wasn't actually a revelation Edward. **

**BELLA: YOU VAIN BOY.**

**EDWARD: haha! I can tell why you don't have any friends.**

**EDWARD: anyway, Carlisle has another dinner date and we're all super excited and gay (and proud) and Esme is rerunning old Lucy videos. It's euphoric over here! I have to go... I have a date. Hot blonde, massive breasts and a killer ass. Be jealous.**

_**Edward Cullen has signed out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**EDWARD: hey bella how's the summer job? email me. hv TONS to tell u...**

_**Edward Cullen has signed out.**_

**FROM: Bella**

**TO: Edward**

**SUBJECT: What's up?**

**Hello Edward! I feel so sorry I wasn't online when you IMed me. Gee. Anywho, haven't done the summer job thing yet. It's only been three days. I'll get started with it though. So what do u have to tell me? Is this about the porn-star barbie? cos I don't care.**

**FROM: Edward**

**TO: Bella**

**SUBJECT: Amanda**

**Yes, this is about my date with **_**Amanda**_**. It was nice.**

**FROM: Bella**

**TO: Edward**

**SUBJECT: Re: Amanda**

**WTH? Is that all? Her name is Amanda? Wow.. not the name for the picture I was pulling up in my mind, but whatev's.**

**EDWARD: WHY R WE MAILING WHEN WE HAVE INSTANT MSG?**

**BELLA: Because u know how much I loooove to mail.**

**EDWARD: UH HUH. SO WHAT WAS THE NAME U CAME UP FOR AMANDA?**

**BELLA: how do u know I even have a name for her?**

**EDWARD: BECAUSE U ALWAYS COME UP WITH NAMES FOR MY GIRLFRIENDS.**

**BELLA: WTF! shez ur girlfriend now?**

**EDWARD: WELL YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO TALK TO U ABT.**

**BELLA: the fucking whore**

**EDWARD: NICE NAME. BUT U'RE NOT VERY ORIGINAL. I THINK U USED THAT ONE ON PRISCILLA IN THIRD GRADE...**

**BELLA: do u even **_**know **_**the girl?**

**EDWARD: EYEROLL. OF COURSE I DO....**

**BELLA: describe her to me then, Ed**

**BELLA: Tick TOCK!**

**EDWARD: SHE'S VERY CUTE. SHE HAS AMAZING LEGS AND GREAT ASSETS. SHE'S AN OLDER WOMAN ;).**

**BELLA: well that seems like u. but i meant what's she like? i bet u don't know **_**that**_**.**

**EDWARD: I'LL HAVE U KNOW THAT I KNOW HER QUITE A GOOD DEAL. SHE'S IN THE SCHOOL'S CHESS CLUB, SHE'S TOP OF HER CLASS, SHE'S GOING TO BE A SOPHOMORE AND UHH... SHE'S IN THE DEBATE TEAM. SHE HAS THE SULTRIEST VOICE AND SHE LIKES THE BEACH AND READING TIGER BEAT. HER FAVOURITE PLACE TO EAT IS VEG-ABLES. SHE'S A VEGAN. SHE PLANS ON RUNNING A CAMPAIGN AGAINST MEAT AND THE KILLING OF ANIMALS FOR OUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS. SHE WANTS TO GO TO YALE LIKE HER OLDER SISTER, ASHLEY, SO SHE CAN CONTINUE THE LEGACY. HER FOLKS WENT THERE, TOO. WHAT DO U THINK?**

**BELLA: i think she's an idiot, that's what. what have u gotten ur self into???**

**EDWARD: WHY ARE U ALWAYS AGAINST PEOPLE I LIKE?**

**BELLA: i'M not against Amanda. But she's all wrong for YOU!!!**

**EDWARD: WHAT?**

**BELLA: Firstly, you describe your date as '**_**nice'. **_**Bloody 'NICE'. Secondly, she's in two societies: Chess Club [*_*] and Debate Team [NO!!]. Thirdly, she likes Tiger fucking Beat! You hate teen magazines. You ripped my John Stamos magazines to shreds with your pocket knife in fifth grade! You don't even like to READ in the first place. Fouthly, you love meat. You can't eat anything **_**without **_**meat or you pretend you're choking! SHE IS GOING TO RUN A DAMN PR FOR MEAT BANISHMENT! **

**EDWARD: I happen to like Chess, thank you very much, and debators are sexy! I'm sorry I ripped your John Stamos magazines, but they just had to go. I don't care about the Tiger Beat mags...it's just a little black in my white feather, that's all. And It's **_**refreshing**_** that she has her own views, you know. And running a campaign for the things she feels strongly about says a lot about her character. She has great ambition. And so what if I described the date as nice. If anyone asks me to describe you I say nice. So obviously nice is one of those words that is rated higher up my chart than the norm.**

**BELLA: Well that certainly warms my heart. Means I'm boring. And thanks for stop writing in caps. I bloody hate it.**

**EDWARD: kk. brb, Mandy is on...**

**BELLA: Who's **_**Mandy**_**?**

**BELLA: ..............**

**EDWARD: AMANDA. I'M PUTTING US IN CONFERENCE, OK?**

_**Amanda Jones has joined the conference.**_

**BELLA: NOOOOOOOO. DON'T INVITE HERRR!!!**

**AMANDA: Don't invite who?**

**EDWARD: Bella... Hey Mandy, this is my friend, Bella.**

**BELLA: His **_**best **_**friend. Hi Amanda. So...**

**AMANDA: AH! Bella! Hello! I was wondering who my competitor was. **

**BELLA: Competitor?**

**EDWARD: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AMANDA: Yes, Edward was talking about you all the time. I thought u must be some old girlfriend.**

**BELLA: YOU THINK ME AND EDWARDDD????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**EDWARD: HEHEHEHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAH! LMAO!!**

**AMANDA: What?**

**EDWARD: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AMANDA: But now I can see from your picture that I don't have anything to worry about :-)**

**BELLA: What?**

**EDWARD: !!!**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE dONT SKIP OVER

**A/N:**

**I thank you for reviewing and favouriting. It's great. I bet my folks are wondering why I'm grinning ear to ear at the computer. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know about two things.**

**One**

**I just googled 'at what age do you graduate Elementary' and I got 12 or something. I can't remember. I also found out that after Elementary Americans go through Middle School before they go High school. So that means that I wrote my story all wrong [shit!]. But no worries!! We'll pretend that I knew what I was doing and that I intentionally joined Elementary and Middle school as one. So sorry for the mix up. I'm from Guyana and I have no idea what happens in U.S. education systems. It all confuses me. We use British stuff over here. Sorry again. I should have researched [googling, googling-- pssh, i even google mapped Forks].**

**Two**

**I'm continuing the entire story in letter form and I know the half of the few people that actually sit down to read this crap [God Bless you, eh] are probably dis-alerting my story and un-favouriting. But I promise you that you won't be neglected a knowledge of the surroundings. I'll make sure my characters describe the colour underwear they are wearing, if you'd like**

**Anyway. I hate reading author's notes. A lot of people do. And if you are one of the three people who are actually following this story, you may be groaning and in the deepest disappointment to see this [I know you're saying not really]. Eh. So this is going to end. And I hope you guys are all well and fine and dandy. And I thank that one girl who sent me that interesting hate mail. I'll make sure I never walk down a dark alleyway after that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Subject: Re: It was a joke**

CALM DOWN! TRUST ME, NOT EVEN YOU COULD BE MORE ANNOYED AT WHAT SHE SAID BUT DON'T LET THAT MAKE YOU START HATING HER NOW. AND I TOLD HER SHE WAS BEING RIDICULOUS AS WELL. SHE CRIED. I'M GOING OVER TO HER PLACE AS I WRITE THIS.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Subject: Re: It was a joke**

What the hell? You're going over? You know what? You're too sensitive to other people's feelings, you know. She is a jackass and it's too late. I already hate her.

**[two days later]**

Dear Bella,

How are you? How's Renee? Hope all is well. I regret missing your graduation! It's all been very hectic over here in Japan. The band is thinking of closing the tour in November- December time. So maybe I'll be in the country for Christmas! I have someone I want to introduce you to.

By the way, I've been calling your phone during the day and I keep getting the answering machine. Is Renee having you do summer school?

Love always,

Dad.

Dear Charlie,

Hi to you as well. Everyone is okay. And it's fine. You didn't miss much at graduation. I sent you a thank you note for the camera you sent me ( Mum would have my head if I hadn't). I hoped it didn't get lost in the mail. No mum doesn't have me doing summer school. But close. I'll talk to you about it on the phone. You can call me at seven in the morning and nights. But I suppose you will be very busy in the nights as well.

Uh huh. Japan sounds really crazy for ya, Charlie. Christmas? Exciting.

Who's the mystery woman? I hate surprises. You know I do.

Love,

Bella.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Subject: Where are you??**

Where are you? I haven't spoken to you in two whole days. And I miss you. Yeah I do. Trust me it took me two whole hours to figure out a way to make that sound cooler. By the way, have you got your mail? I sent you a parcel a week ago. It should be there. My sister is going ape shit over here. I think she sent you something as well. Please reply quickly. Even if it's a line.

**To: Charlie**

**From: Renee**

**Subject: Did you hear?**

Hey. Did Bella tell you that she's started a sumer job?? I'm so happy! She isn't moping about the house anymore. Maybe it's because when she comes home she just flops on the bed and remains there until seven the next day. But it's an improvement.

**To: Renee**

**From: Charlie**

**Subject: Re: Did you hear?**

Wow! Is that why I'm not hearing from her much? She was to tell me over the phone but I guess we both forgot. I thought along the lines. But who hires thirteen year olds? And more importantly, why is she moping?

**To: Charlie**

**From: Renee**

**Subject: Re: Did you hear?**

Oh! I thought she'd have told you. Edward moved to Florida. And I don't know, I don't think she ever bothered to befriend other people when Edward and his family were here. She's working at Clowndog's. You know, the Stanley's Chilli-dog shop. She works in kitchen. It's not the best job but it shows how responsible she is!

I just hopes when she comes out of work she will stop shifting around like a zombie in the house. Poor girl.

**To: Renee**

**From: Charlie**

**Subject: Oh well.**

Oh well. I guess she'll get over it before the summer ends. I hoped it wasn't Clowndog's though. But I'm very proud as well. I'll call her tomorrow. I have to go perform. God speed, Renee.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Subject: SUMMER JOB!!**

What!!?? You got a job! This is crazy! Your mum told me on the phone, since you're never there anymore and you're always bushed in the nights. UPDATE! I miss you like crazy! Don't forget our telephone date, this Sunday. You haven't told me about the mail. Alice is going crazier by the day.

Bella,

Hi! Can you _please_ give the parcel I sent to Jasper Hale? I left the address. It means so much to me. Please, please, please. He's very upset with my move and won't answer my calls. Not even Rosalie can budge him. Please! I love ya!

Alice.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Subject: None**

Hey honey, I'm home. I'm sooo tired. It was so good to hear from you last Sunday. You have no idea. I miss you so much, too. Tell Alice I got her mail. I sent it. Jasper was very happy. I sent something back for her from him as well. These people. I feel like an intermediary here.

Speaking of parcels. I got yours! Was that what you stopped in Sappho for? I love it! I think that the fact that you had a whittle carved to look like my face is creepy though. Hahahahaha! But I _love _it. It's SWEET. The CD, I will cherish. And you had the jewel cases I liked! You make the best music Edward. I love ya!

I miss you, miss you, miss you, miss you, miss you, miss you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Renee: I'm worried about Bella. Did you see how she was dressed today?**

**Phil: Yeah. She looked like a girl version Edward.**

**Renee: Yeah and she did the whole cross-body thing that Edward does with his bag.**

**Phil: Yeah and the boots. She never wore boots.**

**Renee: True. She's a sandal girl.**

**Renee: And you'd think she'd be very happy today. It is the first day of high school and it's sunny! I can't believe it.**

**Phil: For real. She was kind of out of it today. On her way out she walked into the door and then she chuckled and asked me 'who put that there?'**

**Renee: Oh dear.**

**Phil: I guess we'll hear about it tonight.**

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Subject: First day**

I wore black today. I took my summer job pay to school. $10! It's very hard for thirteen-plus year olds to get jobs. I had toiled, sweated, laboured, BLED for my job and gotten ten dollars! Hmm, cleaning fat from fryers isn't a job many can do!

I didn't say anything about my eploitation, though. I am too much of a chicken.

I walked into the door because of Phil today. Damn it. My head is still ringing a bit.

The first day of school was _great_. Forks' High has a small student body and that suits me fine. No one bothered me much. I slipped on a banana peel some babboon had left and landed pretty hard on my bum. My black shirt had a horrible looking wetty, dirty stain in front of it. Some barbarian had jumped me from the back (no, it really isn't as fun as it sounds) and I spilled chocolate yogurt down my shirt. I know you're laughing because you had warned me that I shouldn't be worried much about that department.

I had double Maths today! Whoo! Eyeroll.

I sit next to Cootie Carrie and Jimmy. GAH!

At lunch I sat with three girls: Esta Jones, Cris Smith (plus her boyfriend) and Clair Graham.

Esta is my age. She is the talkative one of the group. It is usually just a dialogue between us two. But she annoys me so much. So, we're in the lunch room and she's just prattling...

'...and part three was really stupid. It's true what they say: the original is always better. Isn't that true, Cris?'

We turned to Cris but she was busy sucking face with her boyfriend Patrick (UGH!) So we definitely turned away and she attacked Clair. But it's either Clair didn't hear her through her headphones pounding decibels of heavy rock or she's very good at ignoring people. I applaud her. Way to ignore this omni-talking girl without annoying ME with PDA.

Esta was very embarassed so I told her that I didn't think that was so all the time. And that Bitch Slapped: the Continue-ment was hell-a better than the original. She snorted and said, 'Have they ever heard of the word "continuation"?' Yeah I know. I felt my jaw moving to the right only slightly and I just stared at the girl. 'I think it's supposed to be a joke. Like...' was all I said though and she rolled her eyes and said, 'Ya don't say.' She ignored me after that.

As for Clair, she is obsessed with Marilyn Manson and Ozzie Osbourne. I think she worships the devil. She's a sophomore. She creeps me out. She wears dark liquid liner, black mascara, black lipstick. She has jet black hair tied up in bubblies. YES! FUCKING BUBBLIES! And these square black boots that echo everytime she walks.

Cris is perhaps the worse. She's joined to her boyfriend at the mouth. I swear cliches like GET A ROOM were designated for people like them. She's a freshman as well. She's in my Geography class and she never pays attention. She makes everyone uncomfortable in the cafeteria. The background music is always: suck, suck suck. Suck, suck, suck.

Did you know that Sam relocated to Seattle? She mailed me yesterday to say. I was shocked. Because she contacted me, that is.

So let's see. I have no friends. I sit next to losers from Elementary in home room and my cafeteria buddies are just great. School is... awesome.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Subject: Reply to miss chicken shit**

Well hello Miss Chicken shit! Why didn't you demand a raise on your pay?

Wow school seems nice!! But C'mon, Upside?

I have nothing much to comment on.

School is pretty much the same for as it was in Elementary. Just a lot more fun. Sorry this letter is a week late but Carlisle keeps having dinner meets and we all have to go and school work is a big load of crap.

Any updates from your school? It's so much more interesting than mine.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Subject: School**

No not really Ed. Well the upside is that the abnormal good weather from the summer has carried on through the week.

People are still ignoring me. Jimmy asked me on a date. Cough. My math teacher put me into a special class for slow mathematicians.

I'm breaking up with Esta. She took away my chocolate yogurt and TSKed me- yeah, actually TSKed me- when I tried to get it back. She says I'm going to get _fat _from eating all this chocolate. I was about to slap her. But as you so nicely put it, I'm a little chicken shit. So when she threw away my yogurt, I satisfied myself by pummelling her at the back of the school to a bloody pulp [mentally, that is]. Yeah I know I didn't need to explain that. You know I'm too much of a coward to do anything really.

Clair is freaking me out. She stares at me sometimes and one day she cornered me and I swear she was about to speak to me but then she just muttered something through her black lips and left.

Cris is the worst. The way she and her boyfriend (did i tell u he was a JUNIOR?) carry on in the mess hall! It's illegal to kiss people like that! I feel pregnant THINKING about them. Esta and I talk really loud to get over the sound of foreplay in the background.

I feel for their lips though. Mentally, I see them exploding and covering the entire cafeteria in blood.

Disturbing eh? I know. Clair is getting to me.

Soooo.... Are you still dating Porn-Star Barbie?

I've been listening to Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers.

They are surprisingly catchy....


	9. Chapter 9

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**TO A WONDERFUL DAUGHTER, ENJOY YOUR FOURTEENTH. WARM BLESSINGS FROM JAPAN. HERE'S A COPY OF MY TOUR SO FAR! WANT TO SEE YOU FOR CHRISTMAS, HUN! I HAVE SOMEONE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO. HAHA, I KNOW. I KNOW. i KEEP REMINDING YOU AND i KNOW YOU HATE SURPRiSES BUT BEAR WiTH ME.**_

_**LOVE ALWAYS, DAD.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!**_

_**HERE'S TO YOU TURNING FOURTEEN. WE LOVE YOU HUN! DINNER AT THE THRIVING TONIGHT, WHAT DO YOU SAY?**_

_**LOVE, MOM + PHIL.**_

_**HAPPY BIRRRRRRRTTHHHHHHHHHHDAYY BELLA!**_

_**IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND HERE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR GIFT. OH, FINALLY ! YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED QUITE A MILESTONE.**_

_**LOVE, EDWARD.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR DAY! WE HAVE SENT A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU SO THAT YOU CAN GET YOURSELF SOMETHING FANTASTIC. ALICE AND JASPER SENT THE SCARF. SHE SAYS TO TELL YOU THAT JASPER HAS GOTTEN INTO COLLEGE IN FLORIDA. AND SHE HOPES YOU HAVE STARTED TO CURL YOUR HAIR.**_

_**LOVE ALWAYS, ESME + CARLISLE.**_

_**HI BELLA. THIS IS FOR YOU. A TICKET TO BLUE MAGIC'S CONCERT. IT'S THIS FRIDAY NIGHT. HOPE YOU CAN GO. HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**_

_**CLAIR.**_

Bella,

Oh my word. I sent a bunch of CDs your way. I can't have you caught up in Disney stars. No matter how hot that Demi is.

Yes, Amanda and I are still together. I'm happy you included her into your letter. Heh! YA RIGHT!

But anyway, wow your crowd seems fascinating. I suppose, being you, you could have done worse.

I am so looking forward to seeing you next week! I'm gonna be staying with you. Aren't you insane with happiness? You better be.

love,

Ed.

Edward!

I can't believe you're coming! Even if it's just for THIS WEEK END!! I'm freaking out!!!!!!!! This is going to be GREAT!!

Bella.

**Text from: CLAIR**

**I can't believe you were hungover from beer! Please. After my little vomitting in that grumpy old man's car I sobered up. Take an aspirin! Bringing over that RUSH CD u lent me. When do you think your mum will let you off? In the meantime say 5 Hail Marys and go confession class.**

**Text from: BELLA**

**Sorry but I think I am in it for life. I can't go to school next week. I'm horribly sick and I have to get my stomach pumped. What has Mary ever done for me? I say thanks be to Eric and that other guy...w/e. **

Bella,

I enjoyed my stay last week! Haha! You were so funny! I can't believe Clair is the same girl you described to me. You seem to have met another rebellious dick. I can't believe you had to get your stomach pumped. Has Renee killed you yet? She looked like she was about to from how she was looking at you. I'll IM you for the full story!

It's funny how a summer can change so much. Two months ago you could have passed as a boy but now well.... you're a girl. Wow.

Love,

Edward.

Edward,

Thanks for noticing I am a girl. And no, Renee hasn't gotten to me yet. Though I have taken to eating take out. You never know when she's gonna poison my food. Thanks for your concern and for sharing your revelation.

Love,

A very sick and cold Bella.

**Edward: Well are you going to tell me ??**

**Bella: Yep**

**Edward: Go on then**

**Bella: I like the fact that you aren't writing in caps these days.**

**Edward: Yeah well I figured you had a hard enough life without being stressed with my choice of Font Format.**

**Bella: Considerate. So anyway. Clair showed up at my house in a sequined black body-fitting shirt and black jeans. Her hair was out of the horrible bubblies--**

**Edward: Gasp. No!**

**Bella: YES! And it's shoulder length with a thick bang that almost obscured her vision or something. She took off her dark makeup and she wore a light pink shimmery eyeshadow.**

**Edward: NO!**

**Bella: YES! And her lips were painted red. She had this big black leather band around both her wrists. It was surreaL! The fact that she had known my name and my birthday WITH the fact that she'd actually got me tickets to a concert was shitting on me! And her appearance through me off the wall!!! I think the only thing that kept me from ogling was that she kept her clogs. :P.**

**Edward: Yay!**

**Bella: Haha. She's actually really pretty. Renee and Phil liked her. Clair seemed very intrigued with that Sea Shanties CD you sent me.**

**Edward: yea she is. which one?**

**Bella: Rush. I noticed she was looking at it all the time and finally she got up and asked me to borrow it and I said yeah. She looked relieved and she put it in her little bag and left the room. I think she was uncomfortable in her get up.**

**Edward: what did you wear?**

**Bella: That outfit with the vomit. The cotton shirt and jeans. God Edward you saw this.**

**Edward: I know. I just remembered. Hahaha. Good times!**

**Bella: So anyway the concert turned out to be a lot of screaming and chanting. Clair knew all the words. She prompted them to me. Which made no sense since I couldn't hear her over the bleating. Half-way through I got them and we did rain dances and cloud dances. I chanted Mayan hymnals to heavy metal with her. Some college guys saw us and got us beers. Bloody hell, beer is good!**

**The college guys,Eric and Jordan, didn't get fresh though, because Clair had a 'don't mess with me' look on her face and I would like to think I had a 'I have pepper-spray' look on mine.**

**We left at ten-thirty for my curfew ( extended for just the night). Clair was so drunk. I think she had a little something extra rather than beer. She kept laughing and I couldn't see the girl who scared me to death in the school corridors anymore. I saw a free spirited girl and I liked her so much! When we got to my home she was staggering. Renee was peeping through the window and I tried to hold her upright but I was pretty wasted myself and all I could do was giggle.**

**She yelled for a cab. And laughed at the driver because he had a bald head. The man almost put her out.**

**I went to the window by the passenger seat and leaned in to the man. "Hey you!" I called. "You see this girl here? She's going 21-14 Oak and Bear Avenue. Don't try anything funny. I'll know. I have your license plate registered in here." I ridiculously tapped my temple. "Remember that, ranger!" I turned to Clair who was staring open mouthed at the back of the guy's head. "Yo Clair! Don't let this man touch you anywhere you don't want him to."**

**She giggled and threw up in the back seat. In the end, Renee had to come out and she saw we were both pissing drunk. She had to apologise profusely to the guy and gave him a 20 though it was just a short drop. He grumbled a lot. I got a serious hangover the next day and a clipped curfew and I was grounded. As you very well know.**

**Edward: Wow! You know what. I like Clair.**

**Bella: :-). So do I!**

**Edward: Good job!**

**Bella: Thanks!**

**Edward: You drunkie!**


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled as I hung up the phone in the lobby. It was just about ten o' clock in the evening and I had just said good night to Bella. We usually spoke longer but I insisted she get her sleep so she could make her trip down to Florida early and fresh for my seventeenth birthday tomorrow.

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked about the place, taking in the usual luxurious atmosphere of the five star restaurant Carlisle and the rest of us frequented since we moved to Orlando three years ago. It was always business and only Carlisle and Esme ever seemed to know who the people were that came to dine with us. Mostly formal men and women in crisp evening wear and jewelery that shouted their wealth.

With my hands in my vested navy pinstriped pant suit I strode back to the dining room. When I reached the table I noticed about five more familiar people seated. They stood with their hands outstretched to shake mine.

The last hand I shook was the blushing Elga Phillips. Quite the fashion tycoon. A favorite with my sister, Alice. She had to be about fifty but you'd probably guessed younger. She was an old friend of Esme and Carlisle back in their college days. Her face was fresh with perfectly applied rouge and white powder and she smelled as if she had just rolled out of a barrel. I kissed her hand.

"Mrs. Phillips, quite a pleasure to see you," I murmurred, laughing internally as she flustered about trying to neaten her already flawless bun.

"You too, Edward. Dear, I've quite forgotten what a hunk you are!"

Alice snorted. She had just came in from her make out session with Jasper and she shoved past me to hug Elga with her usual vibrance startling the graceful woman.

Dinner was quite the norm. Amanda was here with her father. Looking pointedly away from me. I wanted desperately to roll my eyes. We had broken up five months into our relationship, much to Bella's happiness and approval, and she'd agreed that we'd still be friends and hang out but it's been a good number of years, enough time for her to move on, and everytime she saw me she made a point in making sure I knew I didn't exist to her. Well I don't like forcing my company on people who didn't want anything to do with me but her father, Darien Jones, was the head of the legal department in Carlisle's firm here in Orlando and he would constantly try to get us back together.

The firm had surprised me, since Carlisle was much more of a medicine guy but he'd decided to invest in the car exporting and importing business. He'd explain that it will be for a more defined reason later on and I hadn't questioned. I liked the car business, just not the people affiliated. As I sat down on the other side of the table across from Carlisle, who was the head, I looked around at the greedy people my father did business with. They never refused dinner dates with my family, ordering largely and letting Carlisle get the bill. Of course, they often would have their own little dinner parties as well, but they always made sure everyone knew clear on the budget.

When everyone had eaten Carlisle called the waiter and had him fill everyone's glass with Ch. Rieusecc. He was going to make a speech. Esme pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders and squeezed Carlisle's hand as he rose, the stem of the crystal wine glass held in his right hand.

Everyone turned to him, waiting expectantly at him as he smiled graciously at us all, finally settling his gaze on me. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Of course, you all know, there need not be any special occasion for Esme and I to host you all here." Everyone laughed as he smiled again. "But tonight there is! I have been building an empire with my wife for thirty years, a strong powerful family. There has never been more a point in my life than now that all the stars seem aligned in my favour and my family is well and healthy. My adventurous boy, Emmett, who couldn't be here tonight and his wife, Rosalie, are just wonderful and one could never be bored of the stories they bring back when they return home, I'm even going to be having a little German grandson this coming winter!" Someone whistled while the others mummurred their congratulations. "Lovely, Alice," he cooed, smiling down at my sister who grinned in return. "What could we do without you? You have taught everyone to take risks! You have perfect insight, wondrous, abundant talent! Don't ever let it go to waste! You feisty girl. Edward," he began, staring at me again gently, I sat up more in my chair as everyone turned to look at me. "You are perhaps the brightest of us all! Creative, humble, a little too much friendly with the other sex," he narrowed his eyes as I laughed with the rest of them. I thought I heard a little 'hmmph' coming from Amanda. "but of course, you are becoming a splendid man. One I'm so proud of." I smiled tentatively. Carlisle thought too good of my character. "And dear, Esme!" Esme stood up when he pulled on her hand and she grinned at him affectionately. I looked at Elga who was dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief and then back at the people who have been my parents almost all my life. "You have been the most exquisite, the most incredible person I've ever met and will forever be! No one has more than me in the love and patience you shower on me each and every day. I love you." They kissed. Bleh. "Now for the special occasion! Esme will you do the honours?" She grinned and turned to face me directly.

"We've decided to hand over the business to the most fitted person. Carlisle wants to spend his last years fully focused on his science before retiring with me."

I watched as the men around the table adjusted their neck ties. I wondered why all the staring at me tonight.

"We have decided that our son, Edward, would be the best fit for the job!" My eyes bulged as everyone turned to stare at me agape, as I was.

I cleared my throat from the lump I felt developing their, wanting badly to gulp down the wine now. "Congratulations honey! Tomorrow you'll be seventeen. And as soon as you're of legal age, the business is all yours. Cheers to you Edward!"

Everyone raised their glasses to me and I barely managed to raise mine, a second late. Amanda was staring at me strangely like she couldn't believe her ears or something. I tried to look happy. Forcing the muscles in my face to make something resembling a smile. I lifted the wine to my mouth drinking it all in one draw.

I did not want my father's business. What ever happened to me becoming a musician?

When everyone was sufficiently distracted, I excused my self from the room and walked brisjly over to the lounge room. When I was outside in the cool air of the late night, I pulled out a small silver flask of vodka from my vest pocket. I took a swig and braced my head against the cold brick posts of the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello people! So, I just write these things because I have a bunch of ideas prancing arounf my brain and I have to outlet them somewhere before I start writing Twilight on my school tests. But when you comment on my crappy works of thought I rather enjoy it very much! So keep reading and letting me know that you like it. Most of my fanfiction mail goes to my spam so it takes a while sometime to realise someone has favorited but it's so kind of you, thanks. Now for the story, I don't think I need explain this but I usually need reigning in because what is clear to me is not clear to everyone so 'compleanno felice' is the italian for happy birthday-- really close to the spanish compleano feliz, eh? yeah that's why I didn't bother explaining.**

**As for hating Mandy. LOL! Yeah I hate her, too. But she's really an emotional, insecure girl who noone can stand but everyone tolerates and Edward is just victim to her physical lure for that time being. And I realise you like this style best when I write and the letters can be confusing. So I'm switching back to this form because easier is hardly ever the right way but always the best way. I understand that it is more interesting written this way so yeah. However it will have the letters and series of correspondence but they'll be more of a narration than just the pettily sending of crumpled notes. I will post an episode on Clair's POV so I hope you like that!**

**Anyway time for me to quit this mundane jabbering. Go ahead, read the story. Tell me what you think. I think you'll not like Tanya much... All the best wishes, eat will, be healthy, peace!**

**oo, its 1999 so i hope it explains the SG crze~**

"Compleanno felice!" I yelled as I spotted Edward at Orlando International Airport. He smiled widely at me and rushed forward his arms already outstretched to take my two duffel bags stuffed with unnecessary things and last minute add-ins. I swang them around him as I pulled him up for a quick hug. He patted my back and breathed in my hair then let go, looking at me from arm's length.

"Thanks. Learning some Italian, ey?"

I nodded, smiling back at him happily. I hadn't seen him in so long. He looked really different. But not different again. A bit more rugged but impossibly better looking. I looked over his outfit: a plain white cotton T-Shirt, khakis and sandals. Dressed for the weather. Which was baking in June! I tugged at my own tight fitting red blouse. I should have opt for loose.

"Wow! It's been forever. I can't believe how much I miss seeing you. You look terrific."

"Well," I began, handing him my bags and then wrapping my arms around his waist, "you haven't kept up your side of the bargain. I was beginning to feel forgotten when you started calling again. No letters, or mail."

"Oh, Bella. I told you already. I am so sorry. I can go down and my knees and grovel for you if you want. I missed you every single day.... besides you know how distracted I get..."

I laughed. "I know. And I'll hold you to the grovelling." I winked as we reached a silver Volvo car. "Wow. Are we taking this?"

Edward pulled out a small car alarm remote and clicked a button. I heard all the locks lift and he opened my door. "Your chariot, my lovely."

I blushed and dipped inside a little clumsily. When he came around the other side. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel..."

"Happy?"

He put his key in and put the car in reverse. "Yeah."

"So do I," I squealed, looking around at his luxurious car. It looked really new. Was this a birthday present?

As if he could read my mind, he said, "Carlisle got me this a week ago. It's great isn't it?"

"Yes it is," I agreed. He had on the stereo but it was on so low it couldn't even pass as background music. Edward probably caught me staring at it in his peripheral vision because he pressed the touch screen and pulled the volume bar quarter way. It was enough.

I recognised the band. It was Spice Girls. I could see him grinning and shaking his head as I started nodding my head to the music. "You remembered!"

He looked uncomfortable then. "Yeah, I just found it... deep, deep, _deep _down in my music library the other day..."

"That's really deep. Did you do any soul searching as well?"

"Very funny."

I took out my camera and flashed it at him. He ignored me. "When are you ever going to admit you like the Spice Girls?"

"Spice Girls are your thing not mine. I don't recall an earnest passion for it... nope."

"Whatever, you're a filthy liar."

And so we continued in this way all through the long drive back to his house. It was so normal how easy we fell back in our usual banter and old selves. I hardly noticed our surroundings as Edward sped recklessly down the long lanes rattling off about how he'd rather eat a pot of sour rice than willingly tune into the disney radio. I think it had started when we passed Disney world and I'd begun gushing like an idiot. I'd never went.

We pulled up to a house significantly smaller than the large white mansion Edward used to live in but no less enchanting. I gasped as I unbuckled my seat belt clumsily looking up at its stony impressiveness. I knew this had to be the house because there were huge windows everywhere, each reflecting eachother in their towers giving the illusion that it was a huge castle. A small wide arc was the front lawn decorated by delicate little orange blossoms and pink roses. The sun shone sweetly on the manicured lawn and the eighteen century tiles that led up to the impressive oak doors of the house (for lack of a better adjective).

Edward's arms were around my waist again as he pulled me out of the car, locking the doors again. I felt oddly weird about that. A glowing that crept up from somewhere next to my jelly spine to my face. I felt sure I was 'beaming' right now. I couldn't understand it. Almost like the time I had day dreams about Edward but that was three years ago when I was a little infatuated with a kiss he had planted on me. I bet if I asked him now he wouldnt remember what I was talking about. Not that I'd ever let him know that I still thought about that. It was just a stupd thing. Really.

The beautiful doors swung open almost as soon as we reached the archway. I smiled immediately thinking it to be Esme. I missed her so much! Instead I saw two golden heads, each of them beautiful and smiling widely in that second. One of them I knew. She had her hand over her aflat stomach and she was circling it oddly. Like a pregnant woman with a pronounced belly on her. It was Rosalie. I knew she was pregnant, of course. Only a month along or so I heard. She was Edward's brother's (Emmett) wife and she was incredibly gorgeous with a matching body to die for. Closely standing next to her was the unknown. She looked like Rose's family. A cousin or sister maybe. I didn't know much about Rose xcept her brother was dating Alice for five years now. She was nearly as gorgeous with long curly hair in a darker shade of blonde, it had a strange strawberry tint to it. You could tell she had dyed her hair to this shade.

"Edward! I saw your car out, it's amaz-- Oh, hello who is this?" asked the girl calming down suddenly to notice me there. The first thing she saw was Edward's hand. He quickly released me and I almost stumbled forward. Her voice was thick with a Russian accent.

"Bella!" Rose greeted, pulling me in for a quick hug. "Long time, no see!"

I smiled, patting her arm as I looked back at the other girl who was looking down at me from the straight tip of her nose in a haughty way.

Edward whispered to me quickly. "This is Tanya. She is to be endured."

Rose clapped her hands at Tanya and she turned unwillingly away from me to look curiously at Rosalie. "Tanya, this is Bella. Edward's _friend_. One hundred percent just friends." Edward shifted suddenly and Rosalie rushed on. "Bella, this is Tanya. She's my cousin"- right on, i thought- "and Edward's _very _good friend from Russia. They did a course together in fine art years ago and they've never quite gotten over each--"

Edward interrupted. "Hello Tanya. What brings you here?" I looked at his face. He looked overly patient. When he was this way I knew that underneath it all he was agitated and a little frustrated. I looked back at Tanya who was now just looking at Edward. She smiled easily, clearly thinking he was delighted at her presence. I pursed my lips and rocked back on the heels of my feet to watch.

"Well it's your birthday, silly. Rosalie got me a ticket here. Exciting, isn't it?"

"She did, didn't she?" He looked at Rosalie for a long time and she looked a little guilty. "Well I guess since we're all here... nice and cozy it will be quite eventful."

He looked from me to Tanya, smiled a little and shook his head, cutting through the two of them, into the wonderful medieval looking house with a little tug on my hand.


End file.
